Lagrimas de Luna
by Yumiko337
Summary: Por primera vez en su vida Kurama esta confundido... eventos sucedidos hace mas de 2 años le hacen dificil las deciciones del presente... [SIN ACTUALIZACION HASTA TERMINAR EL DESTINO NO NOS CREYO] KuramaXShizuru


_Bienvenidos a LAGRIMAS DE LUNA! (ustedes haganme caso... se llama asi...)  
Mi primer fanfic, por lo tanto no me tiren con toda la verduleria si es que salió mal...  
Lo escribí con un poco de presión de ciertas amigas mías ¬¬…  
que no voy a nombrar ¬¬…  
pero que se llaman Rogue y Rika (o Akira)- ...  
UPS! las nombre U  
(Eso les pasa por perseguidoras malignas ¬¬ )  
(presionadoras...¬¬)_

_Bueno, volviendo al FanFic... Kurama es mi personaje favorito y me hubiera encantado que estuviera relacionado con Seiryu (Shizuru Kuwabara), asi que tomé provecho del último capítulo de la serie (titulado "Por Siempre Yu Yu Hakusho") en el cual se los veía muy juntos  
jijijijij. Esta historia esta situada en tiempo paralelo -a partir de mi capitulo 3-_ _ a la historia "ATADOS AL DESTINO" de RIKA ASKAURA –en realidad era Asakura, pero eso le pasa por escribir rápido- _

**ADVERTENCIA: PARA AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE NO HAYAN VISTO LA SERIE DE ANIME ENTERA: LES AVISO QUE HAY UN GRAN SPOILER DEL FINAL, YA QUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE FANFIC ESTA BASADO EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE YYH**

_**DISCLAMER: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC ME PERTENECE (Salvo Yumiko Setsuna) Y TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE EL DIALOGO DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL FIC (ya que lo escribí en base al dialogo de ese capitulo... las acotaciones si son mías)**_

(Ojo! Solo copie el dialogo de la primera parte hasta que aparece Keiko... y lo del Flashback tambien es mió...¬¬)

**CHAPTER 1 - Habían pasado dos años...**

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que Kurama la había visto... Tenia sueños frecuentes sobre ella, ya no podía evadir lo que fuera que sentía por ella... no estaba seguro que le sucedía, pero sabia que eso lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Habian pasado dos años ya desde que él, junto con Yusuke y Hiei habían partido al mundo del mal, y hoy, Kurama estaba de regreso en el mundo humano, poniendo a Kuwabara al tanto de todo mientras esperaban al resto en el bar de la estación de trenes.

-Es muy extraño cuando lo pienso...

-Que cosa? - Pregunto Kurama, quien, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, no había oído ni una sola palabra... tan distraído estaba que minutos antes lo habían confundido con una mujer y el ni siquiera se había dado por aludido.

-Hace dos años fue cuando peleamos contra Sensui por el agujero que conectaba el mundo del mal con el humano. Correcto? Lo sellamos en esa ocasión, pero... ¿Como es posible que tu entres y salgas de este mundo con tanta facilidad? -cuestionó Kazuma

-Ah! ...porque el mundo Espiritual a quitado el sello Kekai entre el Mundo del Mal y el Mundo Humano - respondió Suuichi

-ah... muy bien, eso explica todo...-dijo aliviado... hasta que reaccionó...-¿QUEEEEEE? DICES QUE QUITARON EL SELLO KEKAI? Entonces los espíritus podrán entrar y salir cuando quieran! - Exclamo un desesperado Kazuma, que a estas alturas estaba parado sobre la silla por la importancia de la noticia, mientras todas las personas a su alrededor lo miraban como etiquetándolo de "demente"...

Kurama intentaba encontrar la manera de explicarle y hacerlo bajar de la silla cuando la voz que tanto buscaba oir interrumpio el desorden...

-¿Por qué estas gritando? Pareces un tonto! -

Los ojos de Kurama demostraron su sorpresa al ver a la persona que tanto esperaba. Necesitaba verla para aclarar sus sentimientos... era la

primera vez que Minamino se encontraba "confundido"

-Jajaja -rió con alivio- Shizuru¿Que tal?

-Hola Kurama! Tanto tiempo sin vernos! -Respondió Shizuru con una gran sonrisa al ver que él estaba ahí.

- Si... tanto tiempo.. -pensó- Exactamente dos años...

-----------•¨:.•FLASHBACK•.:¨•-----------

(Dos días antes de partir al Mundo del Mal. En casa De Shuichi Minamino.)

-Oye Kurama... Quien es esta chica tan linda? -sosteniendo una fotografía en la mano- No me digas que tienes novia y no nos lo has contado!

-Yusuke... No notas que la foto está en blanco y negro?

-Si

-y que estaba situada entre varias fotos de mi familia

-Si

- no te parece que es un poco OBVIO que es una foto de mi madre? - ¬¬

-Ahora que lo dices... me parecía que la conocía de algún lado... jeje - U...

(Yusuke demostraba su falta de paciencia registrando toda la casa de Kurama. Parecía ser que el esperar a sus amigos para empezar la fiesta de despedida era una tarea muy difícil para el, ahora, ex-detective del mundo del mal.)

- Keiko se está tardando mucho en el baño... Quizás le haya sucedido algo! -dijo Yusuke en tono muy serio-

-Ahora le falta decirme que quizás la rapto un demonio mientras estaba distraída en el baño -pensó Kurama-

-QUIZAS LA RAPTO UN DEMONIO MIENTRAS ESTABA DISTRAIDA EN EL BAÑO! - dijo completamente alterado.

- ¬¬... Yusuke... no puedes estar hablando enserio...

-Claro que puede... es un estúpido Ningen al fin y al cabo - Dijo el koorime de fuego mientras entraba por la ventana, como acostumbraba a hacer.

- ¬¬ hey! No olvides que soy un MAZOKU! -Yusuke comienza a hacer "cara de monstruo" y muestra unos pequeños colmillos - PUEDO

COMERTE SI ASI LO QUIERO! WAAAAJAJAJAJA!

- ¬¬ -Chasquea los dedos y con una pequeña llama chamusca la cara de Yusuke- (muy a lo roy mustang ¿no?)

- A...a...uch! -cae-

-Creo que eso fue un poco cruel de tu parte, Hiei... aunque debo admitir que se lo merecía... y por cirto... hola!

-Hey! Por que todos se complotean en mi contra?

-Yusuke, la palabra correcta seria complotan... no complotEan...

-Kurama... déjate de enseñanzas ¬¬... no tienes algún juego divertido para pasar el tiempo mientras llegan los demas? -

-Realmente no... mi hermanastro se llevo todos los juegos por si se aburría en el viaje...

-Kurama... tu casa es aburrida... -dijo Yusuke mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos.-

-TU propusiste mi casa. Si tanto te aburre, vallamos a la tuya! -dijo un casi-enojado-Kurama-

DING DONG-suena el timbre y el detective corre a atender-

-Buenas Noches! - Dijo Kuwabara mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se abría paso al hogar de Minamino. Detras de él llegaron Yukina, Botán, Shizuru y Atzuko, estas últimas con un batallón de botellas de alcohol de todo tipo.

- MAMÁ? Que haces TU aquí? - Pregunto intrigado

-Que? Ahora vas a decir que no tengo derecho a celebrar? Te vas a ir lejos durante TRES AÑOS y pretendes que no festeje estos últimos días contigo? - Atzuko se larga a llorar desconsoladamente sobre su hijo-

-Creo que ya te pego el alcohol...

Pasaron horas celebrando, bebiendo, comiendo, jugando y recordando momentos graciosos entre ellos... Luego de un rato, algunos de ellos se habían puesto un poco pesados. Hiei se retiró para acompañar a Yukina al dojo de Genkai, Atzuco callo rendida en uno de los sillones, al igual que Kuwabara, quien entre sueños repetía el nombre de su amada Yukina y Yusuke y Keiko estaban quien sabe donde... -no creo que nos interese...¬¬-

Kurama, a falta de paciencia para las "bromas" de las personas con un alto grado alcohólico dentro de su cuerpo, se habia retirado al jardín de su casa para buscar un poco de tranquilidad y observar las estrellas que esa hermosa noche le brindaba.

Cuando finalmente estaba disfrutando de la fresca brisa del jardín, un estruendoso ruido lo obligó a darse vuelta bruscamente.

-Auch... creo que me lastime la rodilla... - Shizuru no parecía estar en condiciones de caminar sola... al verla sentada en el piso, Kurama notó

que ella había perdido varias de sus capacidades, momentáneamente, gracias al alcohol, así como buen caballero, corrió a su lado y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Colocó el brazo de ella sobre su hombro, y su brazo en la cintura de Shizuru para poder sostenerla.

-WAUUUUUU!-dijo mirando hacia arriba- Que bello panorama que ofrece el cielo esta noche!

-Si... las estrellas están brillando más de lo normal... es realmente maravilloso... -Shuichi dirigió sus ojos al cielo con una mirada de anhelo

-No tan maravilloso como tu...-HIP-...jajajajaja

Kurama, sorprendido, desvió su vista hacia Shizuru, para descubrir que ella estaba posando sus ojos en él. Sus mejillas fueron poniéndose a tono con su rojizo cabello mientras, con una sonrisa en su cara, respondía a la indirecta (digamos que in-DIRECTA)

- Me halagas, querida amiga, pero creo que el tequila habla por ti... No te gustaría tomar un café?

-Un café Irlandés? (haciendo referencia al café al que se le agrega Whiskey Escoces)...

-No era lo que tenia en mente para ti... -respondió amablemente con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Auch! Me arde la rodilla.. –Ambos miraron hacia abajo y notaron un gran raspón en la rodilla de Shizuru.

-Mejor vallamos adentro, así te preparo el café y limpió esa herida ¿si?.

-Eres tan amable, Rojo! – Kurama sonrió ante tan "ocurrente apodo" y la llevo hacia la cocina.

(Luego de varias tasas de café y una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza, el amable Minamino continuaba compartiendo una fluida charla con la

chica Kuwabara)

-Ay, ay, AY! Eso arde! –Kurama, arrodillado frente a la silla de Shizuru, tenia en una sus manos la pierna, mientras, con la otra limpiaba la

herida

-Lo lamento, pero es necesario… ¡no creo que prefieras tener una infección en la rodilla!.. Continúa contándome… así te desconcentras del ardor…

-..bueno, como venia diciendo, es por eso que yo quedé a cargo de Kazuma... es muy irresponsable y vago, pero se que tiene el potencial para ser

mejor...

-No quiero menospreciar tu opinión, pero estas segura de eso? - dijo con tono preocupado, mientras le colocaba una gasa en la rodilla-

-Jajajajajaja! Entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero aunque parezca que mi hermano no sabe hacer otra cosa más que buscar pelea y confundirse,

se que con trabajo duro puede lograr lo que se proponga.

-En eso tienes razón. Kuwabara me demostró que no es tan difícil enseñarle las cosas cuando realmente se propone aprenderlas. Él tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad, y haría lo que fuera por las personas por las que tiene aprecio.

- Lo mismo me han dicho de ti... se que has renunciado a muchas cosas en tu vida para proteger a los seres que amas... y e oído también que das de ti todo lo necesario para que los demás sean felices sin esperar una retribución... ¿Realmente puedes llegar a entregar tanto de ti?

-Creo que alguien ha estado exagerando -esos eran mas cumplidos juntos de los que Kurama había recibido en toda su vida, lo cual lo hacía

feliz, pero a la vez lo ponía un poco incómodo -

-Vamos... no seas humilde conmigo... no voy a reírme de ti...

-No lo soy... simplemente que no creo ser tan dadivoso, tan...generoso con mis sentimientos. Si bien es cierto que muchas veces me he privado de demostrar lo que siento para que otros no sean heridos, no suelo entregar tanto de mi como para arrepentirme.

Digamos que la única ley que limita mis acciones es la de dar en la misma cantidad en la que recibo... Si alguien me brinda momentos felices,

aunque sea solo en mis pensamientos, merece de mi lo necesario para proveerle su felicidad...

-No por nada Kazuma y Yusuke te llaman el "niñito perfecto"... parece que sabes como engatusar a una dama - dijo Shizuru en tono burlón

-Jajaja... -rió Kurama a pesar de si mismo... Nunca le había gustado hablar de cosas tan privadas, pero por una extraña razón, sentía la

necesidad de contárselo a ella…

-Bueno… -bostezando- creo que es hora de despertar a mi hermano y a Atzuco y llevarlos a casa..

-Son las 5 a.m., no creo que sea buena idea salir ahora… déjalos dormir. Es más, tu puedes dormir en mi habitación, así tendrás más privacidad…

-No quiero ser una molestia Minamino… ya has hecho demasiado por mi esta noche…-dijo un poco avergonzada-

-No es ningún problema

-Pero…. Donde dormirás tú?...

-En la habitación de mis padres..

-Ahhh… cierto! Entonces si, acepto…

Ambos se levantaron y se dirijieron hacia el piso de arriba.

-Si quieres, puedes tomar del segundo cajón algunas ropas, para no ensuciar las tuyas… -dijo Kurama señalando su armario, luego de haber

guiado a Shizuru hasta su habitación…

-Gracias!

-De nada… Buenas noches! - Kurama cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la habitación de sus padres, pero al entrar se enteró donde habían

estado Yusuke y Keiko todo este tiempo… Se notaba que Yusuke la había echo enojar, ya que él dormía en el piso mientras que Keiko disfrutaba de toda la cama para ella sola.

No podía despertarlos y obligarlos a irse.. (el siempre tan bondadoso) asi que Kurama cerró la puerta resignado a no dormir, y se disponia a ir hacia la cocina a prepar otro café, cuando al voltear se chocó con alguien…

-AY! Perdóname! Justo estaba llendo a buscarte para preguntarte por el baño…y agradecerte por la ropa.. -Shizuru llevaba puestas una camiseta y un jogging de Kurama.

-No hay problema… y el baño esta alli – dijo con una de sus tiernas sonrisas y señalando la puerta del final del pasillo.

Shizuru se alejaba hacia el baño, dandose vuelta para ver hacia donde se dirijia Kurama, pero el no se movia. Al salir del baño, cuando notó que Kurama seguía parado en el mismo lugar, se acerco a él y le dijo

-Te dejaron sin habitación¿no? - Kurama asintió con la cabeza, con una terrible cara de sueño y angustia…

-…. Pues, ven a dormir a tu habitación…

-Pero es que no tengo saco de dormir, ni otro colchón…

-Minamino….somos dos personas adultas, sabemos como comportarnos…Bueno... al menos tu sabes - rio-

-Te agradezco mucho Shizuru pero no quiero incomodarte... además, que pensaria Kazuma? ... el no es tan razonable...

-No creo que se despierte hasta muy tarde, asi que él no me preocupa y se que tu eres un joven muy correcto. Vamos! No te hagas rogar mas!

-Esta bien.. esta bien.. Solo dejame buscar mi pijama y cambiarme y luego estaré alli...

Luego de que se cambio y se cepillo los dientes entro a su habitación en donde Shizuru se estaba cepillando el cabello.

-Por fin estas aquí! Ya estaba por ir a buscarte... pense que te escaparias! jajaja- rio con dulzura

-Estube a punto de hacerlo, pero comprendi tu punto... no hay razon para preocuparse...

-Asi es... -Shizuru se recostó, y señalando el otro lado de la cama, dijo-

-Ahí tienes un lugar!... -Giró y se recostó mirando hacia la pared

Minamino, aun dudoso se acerco a la cama. Luego de pensarlo nuevamente, se recostó de espaldas a Shizuru.

-Shuichi...-dijo ella con voz suave

-Q...que? -respondio Kurama sin saber que vendria desp.

-Podrias apagar la luz por favor?

-Ah! SI! -dijo con alivio...

Apagó la luz, se volvio a recostar, respondio a el "gracias" dicho por su compañera y espalda con espalda… ambos cayeron dormidos.

Pasaron horas antes de que Kurama se despertara, y notara que un par de brazos lo aprisionaban y que los suyos sujetaban algo con dulzura...

Recordó poco a poco que estaba compartiendo la cama con su amiga y se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban abrazados…que sus brazos estaban alrededor de su compañera, y los de ella reposaban en su cintura…Sintio que sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y al abrir los ojos poco a poco, vio que Shizuru descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Minamino…Que bien se sentia... pero que extraño resultaba todo esto para él...

-----------•¨:.•FIN DE FLASHBACK•.:¨•-----------

- CUIDADO HERMANA! Estamos en peligro! - la voz de Kuwabara lo trajo de vuelta al presente - No sabemos donde están los espíritus!

-¿De que rayos estás hablando? -reaccionó Shizuru

-Olvídalo - interrumpió Kurama - No tienes por que preocuparte... se realizó un acuerdo entre caballeros -Kazuma se baja de la silla-

Ninguna clase de espíritu puede causar alborotos en el mundo humano - aclaro finalmente-

-No entiendo nada, pero creo que todo estará bien -dijo Shizuru a su hermano

-Me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Kazuma fue interrumpido por Keiko, quien golpeaba el vidrio desde el otro lado

-Yukimura! Que largo esta tu cabello! - exclamó

-Te ves muy bien! -agregó Shizuru

-Tu también - pensó Suuichi mirandola...- Q..Q..Que estas pensando? - se pregunto a si mismo- ...Basta, solo fue una acotación... no es nada de otro mundo... cualquier hombre puede pensar que una mujer se ve bien... mira! Keiko también se ve bien... vez? - Kurama se respondía a si mismo al no comprender su reacción...

- Bueno, es hora de irnos! - Dijo al fin Kuwabara, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se retiraba llevándose consigo al aún aturdido Kurama y a su Hermana.

Shizuru se detuvo a comprar el diario. y luego, los cuatro subieron al tren.

-----------------------------------------

El viaje se le hizo interminable... miraba por la ventana, recordando cada uno de los sueños y pesadillas... esos en los cuales su amiga era partícipe.

No podía evitar mirar a Shizuru, pero temía que ella lo notase, así que cuando se daba cuenta que la estaba mirando, intentaba desviar su mirada al paisaje que rápidamente transcurría a su izquierda, para evitar ser descubierto. Estaba seguro de que ella lo había atrapado al menos una vez mirándola, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, el maquinaba excusas para liberarse de la culpa de haber clavado sus ojos en la figura de su bella compañera.

Aun no estaba seguro de si era simplemente la preocupación de un amigo, o si ella ocupaba un espacio en su cabeza por una razón más profunda, pero estaba decidido a resolver toda esta confusión en las próximas 24 hs. Necesitaba tener la mente despejada para poder continuar con sus estudios, ya que había perdido dos años de estudio en el mundo humano y tenia que preparase para entrar a la Universidad.

Escuchaba como Keiko y los hermanos Kuwabara comentaban sobre sus vidas, resumiendo lo que les habia ocurrido en estos dos años, y trataba de no parecer distraido mediante acotaciones que agregaba de vez en cuando. Rió al ver un comiquísimo retrato de Hiei que apareció en el diario bajo el titular de "extraterrestre" y les comento que él estaba realizando una misión de patrullaje en la que se encargaba de regresar a todos los humanos que calleran en el mundo del mal al mundo humano y así el trayecto hasta el Dojo de Genkai se terminó.

Llegaron allí, y luego de re encontrarse con la maestra Genkai, Botán y el príncipe Koenma decidieron ir todos a pasear por la playa.

En las escalinatas Kazuma se detubo a recordar como todo comenzo y por el tiempo que estubieron detenidos Shizuru lanzo una broma contra ellos diciendo: "Vamos muchachos! Nada de romanticismo entre hombres!" - a lo que todos respondieron con una risa...

Una vez bajaron a la playa, Shizuru se retiro a un costado para poder descansar sus piernas. Se sentó en un tronco y desde ahí llamó a Kurama.

-Kurama, podrías acercarte un segundo... me gustaría hablar contigo.

CONTINUARÁ... jajajjajaj

-

Bueno… todo tipo de reviews son bienvenidos… si quieren matarme, asegurarme de que fue más malo que ver Cazador de Sueños, darme consejos, ayudarme a seguir … Lo que sea!

Espero que al menos les halla parecido un pokititito lindo y que kieran seguir leyendolo… les prometo que va a mejorar!

Saludos y ARIGATO por leerlo!

**(+YUMIKO+)**

**Yo y Rika Askaura somos moderadoras de una comunidad de hotmail llamada bestanime-manga… si quieren pasense a mirar!**


End file.
